


Love Has No Name

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Golden, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Life goes on, people leave us, but memories remain when all else is gone.





	Love Has No Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a writing challenge with the following prompts: write about an elderly person and write a description of some unnamed person.

The sands of time had worn away his face, leaving only skin and bones. Eons of experience etched into every wrinkle, somehow telling a million stories without one word. Showing his courage to face life, and live on, relentlessly pursuing his dreams. His skin held a certain warmth, a reminder of the days he spent as a child, running wild and free underneath the sun. His memory has faded, but he will always remember those golden days.  
His eyes always seem to glitter, with or without light. They shine like he knows a secret that no one else knows. Sometimes he’ll whisper those secrets to whoever will listen, planting a seed of knowledge that will grow forever. Those eyes were someone’s childhood once, raising them under a watchful and loving eye. Someone once loved those eyes and face, but they are gone now.  
This man has loved with his soul, and he will never forget the true bliss of love.


End file.
